


Prepared

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: KKM! Collection [9]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram are going to get married and, for once, the only one who is not sure what is happening is the blonde ... Years later, he still remembers that day as if it had been yesterday....





	Prepared

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mentalmente preparado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152961) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> I wrote this for Xmas~ Like a few hours before LOL. I wanted to translate soon but, things happen... I was reading "Shi Bu Ke Dang" and I forgot I have a life LOL. As always, this is a translation, so please forgive any mistake. I probably didn't notice LOL.  
> Happy New Year everyone ^^ Hope you get the chance to be with the ones you love and care. Also, hope that everyone get healthy next year.  
> There was this novela that my grandma saw... "Salud, Dinero y Amor". "Health, Money and Love". Hopefully everyone gets that, I want some of that too LOL.  
> Love, Ixchel.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"PREPARED"  
**

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL 2018**

  


  


  


He is nervous. Too nervous. Lord von Bielefeld understands perfectly that for months   -Or have they been years? – that it was he who was " _prepared_ ", as his fiancé liked to say, for that great event.Of course he is aware that feeling such anxiety at this moment is, by far, irreverent, but, damn it, Wolfram is so fucking scared that he cannot put himself together at that moment.

Of course, the former prince, Bielefeld's treasure, is trying to make it not so obvious. But, as expected, his brothers have realized everything as soon as they have set their eyes on him minutes before.  

This absurd tradition that the blond imitates from one of Jennifer's magazines is the reason why he has locked himself with them in a separate room. To his regret, and given that the brunette does not have so many options   -Though, thinking about it better, that's good, right? -, the Sage and Shouri accompany the monarch in another place.

" _Keep the boyfriends separate? That's stupid._ " And Wolfram cannot agree more with his beloved brother at that moment.Gwendal is a damn traditionalist who believed the same as him.But adapting or dying was the blonde's motto to achieve this purpose.So here we are.

"You're thinking too much, Wolfram ..." his brother says in a conciliatory voice.

No, of course, Conrart's voice is not working.Bielefeld goes on repeating that this momentary relief has nothing to do with his brother talking.

“Yuuri will not regret at the last moment...” promises, and the child feels desires to insult everything known by humans and mazokus.

 _"No regret?"_ thinks the blond _"Damn, are you aware of how much we have to do to even get here?!"_ he would like to tell him, although he is sure that, at first, he will look like an imbecile, and second, one or another " _Jari_ " will reveal his true state.

Pissed is little.Scared is not enough.

Why does getting married take so long?!

“AAAHHHHHH!”

If his hysteria has surprised his brothers, they do not do much to prove it. Except for the slight jump of both, there is not much to say about them.  

The blonde hits his forehead against the first surface that is close to him and mutters things that the others do not try to understand.Both would like to have better words of comfort, but nothing seems to be adequate at that time.Even when they are made to the idea for a long time, it is not easy to accept the facts.

Cursed be his _"hidden"_ complex of brothers.

 _"Well ... At least we are not like that guy…"_ thinks to himself the eldest of the three, putting aside the _small_ jealousy that seizes him as he feels the day of the final judgment right in front of them. The day when all of their "It's _not so unusual a marriage between two men_ " would be evidently tested.

Bullshit. The issue was not that Yuuri was a man like Wolfram. The problem is that Wolfram was Wolfram. Why did they have to hand over their little brother, to begin with?! If they really had a choice here   -And if Wolfram had ever expressly said " **I do not want to marry him** " - any soul of ShinMa would have bet everything, **everything** , in favor of the former royal family.

In the popular opinion of the national bet, the second in participants is whether they will let Prince Poo get to the wedding or not.Do we clarify that this complexes are not as hidden as older brothers thinks?

Then there is an error before.

Nobody would have bet everything.

**Everyone has already done it.**

The question here is, will they let the youngest of the family get married?Yes, or no?

“AHHH!”

It is impossible to respond with the furious cries of the future consort.Marry according to the standards of those American novels   -Oh, Wolfram, when will you be interested in asking before acting?-, has been a mistake from the beginning.Marrying according to Shin Makoku's regulations does not seem that good either.

_What did Yuuri say is the other option? Anything else is better than this!_

A wedding in a Christian church _attempt_ -because we remember, they are demons, so being blessed by God is not a fucking choice, no matter how much Wolfram wanted to please his second mother-. This is, by far, the worst caprice that has been assembled the heir of Bielefeld.From far.

“We need to wait just a few more minutes... According to the itinerary you made, we will only wait until they are ready outside...” Lord Weller says “Do you want me to check now?Yozak should come here, anyway...”

“Stupid Yuuri, and his stupid human ideas...” continues muttering the blond, wholly ignorant of what was said by the greatest “Why do I have to be the one who comes second at the place…?”

Conrart seriously tries not to laugh a lot because of his attitude as a caged beast.If you were in a zoo looking at one of those lions that is in terrible condition but manages to look deadly imposing in any way, the image would not be so different.

His little brother has always been beautiful, but for this special day it is simply a masterpiece.

He knows with certainty that his protégé should not be any different, but that is something that Shouri will be able to presume with more zeal. Is there a soul mazoku without this horrible brother complex? _What a sweet idea_. There is no fucking demon without this kind of problems. Not one. Half human or not.  

“Wolfram...” calls him with more insistence, again without receiving a response

"I'll go ask" declares Gwendal finally, unable to bear another second there.

His scowl with so much desire is the kind way he found to shout " _I oppose!_ " without saying anything in reality.He leaves the room and Conrart stifles a sigh when he finds out that he is alone with the youngest of the three brothers.Deliberately Lord von Voltaire has left the problem to him.

He admits that he is usually patient, but is it really fair for everyone to abuse of that like this?

“Wolfram...”

"Fucking traitor... Unconscious… If only you had signed the damn paper on that occasion with our children, we would have avoided all of this...”

“Wolfram...”

“But no, damn it, do not pay attention to your fiancé who saves your butt more than once. What will he know about life, if he has your looks? I'm not so young, damn it!”

 “Wolfram!”

Before the scream the blond finally comes out of his reverie, observing with surprise first and then with more anger.

“What?”He replies, annoyed, at what the brunette asks for some patience to the heavens.

Starting to believe in God is not so bad at this time.

“Yuuri will marry you in minutes.Stop worrying about it” he says, and watches him seriously as he notices Wolfram frowning more.

A historical fact happens when Lord Weller imitates that gesture slowly.

The indisputable resemblance that the trio has inherited from their beautiful mother.The murderous look of which only two out of three made frequent use today, but which gave to the lion fearsome nicknames for decades.

The frown of Lord Conrart Weller.

“Are you doubting him right now?” asked with the same serene tone of always, making the child tense noticeably.

Right now he has seen his mother in front of him.

Fucking terrifying.

“No”

The eldest does not believe him at all, he does not need to say it when he hears him sigh with notable discontent.

“Yuuri is an idiot, Weller...” says

The chestnut tries not to be offended.

He knows that the child is quite an _experience_ when he is this anxious.  

“You're talking about our king, Wolfram” reminds him

“That's just the problem...!” Replies the youngest, looking at him in frustration

Weller begins to feel that something important is being lost there until finally Bielefeld explains more simply.

"My fiancé _is a wimp_ " he says without pain or glory, as if recognizing the most obvious thing in the world.

Without knowing why, more confused than before, Conrart just nodded.

"Yuuri is a wimp" he repeats, and his hands accompany his desperate tone as he says "But he is a wimp with power!"  

Weller tries to process what has been said.Proof of this is that the frown disappears to give way to a grimace of real strangeness.His eyes seem to give space to notice the nuts spinning around his skull while trying to find logical sense to what the child has confessed.He feels like a teenager again.One who has a little brother repeating that the ducks are the most horrible cursed being in the world, and how their sounds are God himself.

“What?”Says, without getting anywhere

“I'm telling you he's a wimp with power! What are you not understanding here-jari? Your brother is marrying the king! He can end me now-jari! Damn, Weller. Pay some attention-jari!”

When the older one smiles the other one gets desperate.He turns around and returns to his frustration, more annoyed than before, until finally Conrart releases:

“Does it frighten you that Yuuri use his power as Maou to call off everything _right now_?”

The blonde looks over his shoulder. His discomfort is then evident. That is his fear. That is what prevents Lord von Bielefeld from enjoying what happens in front of him.

He was expecting that this will be the happiest day of their lives and yet, he is so fucking scared that Yuuri ruin everything without him to be able to stop him.

How Wolfram could enjoy his own wedding when the fear is that big?!

Reneging Conrart approaches his brother and places a hand on his shoulder, asking for patience with his single glance.When he puts a hand in his pocket Wolfram observes him curious.

“You know Yuuri wanted to wear rings, right?”

“Yes... Even though I repeated to exhaustion how impractical it was... Can you imagine how uncomfortable it would be to use one in battle?The ones he showed me were totally useless...”

Weller cannot disguise the fun that his response causes him. Especially because he remembers how disappointed Yuuri looked after receiving so many negatives from his brother by suggesting something like that. The Maou invested so many hours in that search “ _the perfect ring for his vain fiancé_ ” that it is impossible not to remember that conversation.

_"Be honest with me here. He seems like that kind of prince when you see it, right? One of those who wear rubies like buttons. He got that aura around him, doesn’t he? Yes! You agree with me here! So how can he say no to this? Seriously, your little brother is a damn mystery... Look, I dragged him across the square and none looking for the most impressive ones, and none of them liked him ... He picked a damn trinket from a fast food restaurant! A fucking ball for kids! Conrad, do not make fun of me, your brother does not have style, he has no class at all!"_

Lord Weller admits his sin there.If he had explained to his godson that in ShinMa the rings are not as popular as he thinks maybe the story would have been different.But Yozak was right.Everyone had to let the children experience their own battles.Besides, it had been fun.Also.At what point did Yuuri think Wolfram would like to wear a damn diamond ring if he never once saw him wear jewelry?Except for medals that he buried deep in his drawers, the selfish prince was not known to have that kind of particular tastes.

Hiding low laughter after a conciliatory smile, Conrart continues as he opens the small box that draws from his perfectly arranged attire.

“Since both agreed to go totally American style, Yuuri spent a lot of time looking for one that was like the one you liked there...” explains, and the blonde observes with surprise the alliances that were hidden by the older “He manage to get this two custom made since none of the stores he wanted for you had anything as what you liked…”

Wolfram gets surprise there.

Both rings are simple.Perfectsize.Such a clean design that is elegant.

“If after knowing this you still believe that he will enter through that door to say " _No_ ", you can really have a serious problem with your self-esteem, Wolfram...”

“Is it not bad luck to see them before time?”Asks the child, avoiding saying anything else

Conrart closes the box, saving it again while a thoughtful expression adorns his features.

“I'm not totally sure” admits

“Conrart!” shouts the lowest one, to which the chestnut smiles “Are you making fun of me? Or are you trying to ruin my future?!”

“So you are feeling better so fast?”

Embarrassed, the blonde looks away.

“He can still say no when I asked” he mutters under his breath

The chestnut rolls the eyes.

"You would kill him before the whole town before he had a chance to refuse at that point”

Conrart wish they were joking there.Wolfram opens his mouth ready to defend his beliefs and rights when they hear a knock on the door.The third brother makes an appearance again and gives them a quick glance before exchanging a gesture with the chestnut, who nods.

“It's time” informs the general, to which the others agree.

Wolfram takes a deep breath before heading to the door.He pauses a moment to look once more at his brother.Conrart looks at him with the same calmness as before, while Gwendal gives them space again.In his mind, any small gesture could be a good excuse to postpone that day for another decade.Or much more than that.Fuck.A whole life time, if possible.

Maybe avoid that day their whole lives…

“Okay, Wolf. We cover you ... Is not that right, Gwen?”

Grumbling inwardly the older one seriously nods when he feels observed by his younger brother. Bielefeld breathes calmer then and is escorted by the pair outside the room.  

Yes. Between the two, he is mentally prepared for his married life.And if Yuuri does not fight too much, he's prepared to fight, Wolfram will make him take his last name.He warned Yuuri early enough to talk about it.

" _Von Bielefeld Yuuri_ " thinks, satisfied.

It is necessary that the brunette accepts it easily, for a once.

.

.

.

.

 

Lord von Bielefeld observes the box in his hands with an amused smile on his lips, in front of him, his husband looks at him almost raising an eyebrow. Yuuri has noticed for some time that Wolfram is especially cheerful that night. Rambling on some strange idea, as expected, but quite happy with whatever he is thinking. It's not that it does not happen often   -It was really his natural state to be like that, he is quite a dreamer-, but, in this moment, it is strange. He feels in danger even.  

Every time his blonde has that kind of smiles something bad is about to happen... Well… Not necessarily _bad_. It's not that it's horrible. It’s **good**. It is usually pleasant, but inconvenient. With everything and this in mind Yuuri cannot live with curiosity after noticing him sighing under his breath.  

“Hey, Wolf…” he calls as he reaches out to get the new package, leaves the box with which he worked under the tree while the blond separates his own too.  

“Hm?”

" _As attentive as ever_ " thinks the king half amused, seeing him calmly wrap the new gift in his hands. Yuuri is less interested in his own when he sees him finish, take the label, and smile again. _"Okay, I really want to know ..."_ Anticipating the rabid look he will receive as soon as the sentence is finished, Yuuri says:

“Tell me the truth, with whom is it that you are cheating on me?”

The blond almost breaks the ribbon in his hands, looks up in surprise before frowning at the same time he opens his mouth to make clear one or two things.At the smile of the child he feels his irritation evaporate.He refuses as he returns his gaze to the box.

“Yuuri...” begins, with feigned uneasiness “The truth is… Our marriage is no longer working…”

The Maou contains a smile when he sees his eyebrows move in a strange way.They have never been great actors.That's why they were there.For careless idiots.But at least they were having fun.

In the midst of the " _morning confusion_ " his mother made them promise that they would take care of the gifts of that year. The fact was quite regrettable on its own, since they would find out beforehand what was for them, but they came to the decision that it was not so important. Receiving something was good by itself. And it was their fault for being in the middle of a bad situation in the house of the Maou's parents, so that they fall as easy targets in that beautiful act that Jennifer called " _Wrap_ _of gifts_ _with love_ " was totally inevitable.

Taking advantage of that as few times, since her favorite elves are working for her, Jennifer has shown off with what she prepared for this Christmas.Yuuri does not want to start doing the accounts of how much was spent on that, nor how she got the sizes of each of his brothers-in-law, or his counselor, or his daughter, to begin with.

“Is it that you have found someone better?” asked the injured Maou, to which Bielefeld releases a barely audible snort

“So much better...”   Accepts the blonde, looking at him out of the corner of his eye the other feels the danger again

It's like that superhero who _sense_ _spiders_ , or something like that.

“At least with him I do not end up wrapping gifts just because he got exciting in morning... He is more conscious, and less problematic in bed”

Shibuya barely contains the laughter.

“Oh yeah? How cruel from you… You don’t touch me like you did before...”

Wolfram is not much better then. Listening to him say something like _" Our bodies no longer fit as puzzle pieces anymore_ " he cannot contain his voice.

“Of course, because it's just that " **does not fit** " what has us here right now...” he whispers under his breath, smiling- " _Do not worry, Honey-chan, nobody is home..._ "   He repeats, mocking then of the anxious tone of the Maou during last night. “Yes, look how there was no one at home...”

Yuuri does not contain laughter then. Wolfram starts laughing like that too. Going _romantic_ in someone else's house was a bad idea. More because it was a Sunday morning, and his parents were there. The next time they wanted their _free time_ they would have to leave undoubtedly.  

They continue working a little longer between comments and laughter until finally they finish wrapping all the boxes. Once they leave everything ready, they stand up. The blonde gives him only a resentful look when the cramp attacks him. Yuuri does not even need to listen to him to know what he would like to say. Try not to laugh too much. The ultimate true is that **Everything still _fits perfectly_** , so there's not much problem in bed as they joke so often.

They leave the room to go out into the courtyard, where they decide to stay and observe the sky.After so much time between one world and the other, when they get a bit nostalgic, they find special tranquility in observing what does not change too much no matter where they are.The blue sky continues to shine as they await the return of the rest of the family.Shibuya continues to laugh a little at his brother's misfortune while the consort rejects, equally funny.They wrapped up a lot, yes, but at least they did not go to chaos outside the home.

Wrapped in the joy of that December, Shibuya Yuuri, almost 30 years old, completely forgets the question he wanted to ask hours ago.It is not until Tuesday morning when he can understand everything.

It is when his mother gives him his gifts one by one -Oh surprise, those that he wrapped but that the blonde labeled-, that the smile of Yuuri’s husband –the one he saw before- is also drawn on his face. The simple gesture makes him know that he liked his " _impudence"_.

It's another of those undeclared wars where the blond won based on _tricks_   The Maou is not complaining at all. After so many years together, it is no surprise today that he can admit that he accepts _certain_ **deals** with him for the greater good.

The only thing he will never say is exactly _what Wolfram paid_ for this particular agreement.  


And under the Christmas pine lies the wrapping of his gift, where the recipient's label displays an elegant writing that says " _Von Bielefeld Yuuri"_

Yes, nobody will ever know what the blond did to win there. Never.

.

.

.

.


End file.
